


The Interrogation

by Mswriter07



Series: Haley's Plan [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mentions of kidnapping, Tobias Hankel - Freeform, Unsub!Haley, mentions of attempted murder, mentions of drug use, mentions of torture, underestimated BAMF Spencer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:05:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The true events of the Tobias Hankel incident near Atlanta Georgia come to light and Haley is in the thick of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Interrogation

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy one of my takes on the Tobias Hankel incident. R & R. It'll be posted as a series and many more details shall be revealed. :)

Haley Hotchner, SAC Aaron Hotchner’s soon to be ex-wife and now soon to be convicted of federal kidnapping, aiding and abetting, and mastermind behind the kidnapping, torture, attempted murder of one Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid. She was handcuffed to the table and she sat primly with her hands folded as she watched the one way glass. Aaron and his team were on the other side along with Section Chief Erin Strauss. Strauss looked over at her Unit Chief and the rest of his team and saw that Dr. Reid stayed huddled close to Aaron and the others surrounded them from behind as they offered silent support. Aaron didn’t care what anyone thought and wrapped his arm around Spencer’s shoulders and pulled him close.

“Would you like me to call in another team to interrogate her or what’s your plan?” Strauss asked the still shaken team.

Spencer stood up straighter and said, “I want to lead the interrogation and I want Hotch with me.”

“Are you sure? You were her victim.”

“All the more reason for me to interrogate her.” Spencer replied firmly 

“Let’s go Reid.” Hotch said as he walked to the door.

Reid walked into the interrogation room behind his boss and friend and watched as Aaron sat in a chair that was across from Haley. Spencer didn’t give Haley any time to get comfortable with them in the room. He ripped his shirtsleeve at the elbow and shoved his arm in front of her face. “Are you proud of the fact that you almost ruined me?” Spencer moved away from the table and paced for a few moments while Hotch just watched. 

“Why did you have me kidnapped?” Spencer asked and it was almost missed as he had barely uttered the question. Spencer looked at Haley and repeated louder, “Why Haley?”

Haley picked at nails and said, “That's easy. The oldest reason in the book - jealousy. Aaron had started to spend all of his free time with you and when Jack was born, he'd take Jack with him, to visit you. I'm sure you experienced what an awesome lay he is, isn't that right Aaron?”

Aaron just stared at Haley and kept calm while he tapped his fingers on the table.

“We've done no such thing.” Spencer spat. He leaned over the table and continued, “Long before your husband and I became friends, you’ve had partners on the side. He tried his best to give you everything you needed and wanted. His job was the very last tendril of what and who he is and he wasn’t about to let you have that too. You never showed any appreciation for his efforts, always berated him for trying to make the world a safer place for your son. Then you go through your connections with the Hankels and create a case that’s to get our attention and so we go. You counted on Aaron to send me to the Hankels but I’m sure you had other plans just in case he had me at the station for the duration.”

“I’m the wife of an FBI agent, I had backup plans. Too bad Tobias resuscitated you after he gave you that fifth round of Dilaudid. I’d have my husband back and you’d be dead.”

The team looked shocked at Haley’s confession. Erin Strauss looked through the mirror and saw Aaron sit up straighter and Spencer’s back go rigid as he stayed in his bent position. Spencer said, “Aaron deserves so much better than you. At one point I know there was love between you but you, yes you, twisted it into some sort of delusion of what marriage and family life should be - it’s not all roses and sunshine. You quit working as a team and the whole thing goes down the drain.”

“Like you know anything about relationships? You’ve been in love with my husband since you started on his team. Of course it started out as respect as you learned from him and his techniques but it’s turned into love. You survived my plot to kill you if necessary and now you’re leading this interrogation.”

Aaron stood up and said, “This interrogation is over. The divorce papers will be brought in soon. Sign them. You’ll be back to Haley Brooks and you’ll lose all of your parental rights to Jack.”

“So you’re going to take the one thing that I still love?”

“You’ll be in jail for the rest of your life.”

“I will fight this.”

“No you won’t.”

“She’s finished Aaron. Let’s go.” Spencer coaxed as he held the door open.

Aaron went through the door to the hallway and watched as Spencer shook his head and left the room with his head hanging. Aaron closed the door behind him and heard Spencer sniffle and wrap his arms around his stomach. Aaron walked over to Spencer and pulled him into his arms. Spencer buried his face in Aaron’s shoulder and Aaron kept one arm around his waist and the other he held the back of Spencer’s head and stroked his hair.

“You did well Spencer. She admitted to everything and she’ll be going away for the rest of her life. She won’t ever see Jack and things will work out in the end for everybody.”

Spencer cleared his throat and said as he looked at his boss, “She’s right though. I do love you but you know I wouldn’t intentionally mess with anything.”

“I know Spencer. I’ve known for a long time but I want you to know that it is reciprocated.”

“You love me?” Spencer sniffled.

“I do Spencer but now’s not the time to discuss this. Let’s close the case out, finish our paperwork and then we can go home to Jack.”

“Okay. I can do this. We can do this?”

Aaron wiped Spencer’s tears off his cheeks and said, “Yes we can. Now let’s go finish our day.”

Spencer gave him a watery smile and stepped back away from him. “I’m going to go change and throw this shirt away.”

“Go on. I’ll take care of the rest of the team.” Aaron watched as Spencer hurried to their lockers and then he went into the observation room.

Rossi started the questions, “How’s the boy genius? He did really good in there getting Haley to talk.”

“He’s had his emotional fill for the day so please don’t tease him. He knew what he was doing though and got maximum results.”

“So what he said about your marriage…” JJ asked.

“Is all true. She had a couple of affairs and after Jack was born I started to spend more time with Spencer.”

“But you didn’t cheat with Spencer?” Emily asked.

“No. We leaned on each other to get us through our hard times but nothing happened. I needed a friend before I needed an intimate partner.”

Strauss stepped up to Aaron and said, “If I hear one word about you hurting Dr. Reid and I’ll show you what a bitch she-devil I can be.”

Aaron took the threat seriously and said, “I won’t hurt one hair on Spencer’s head.”  
Erin nodded and said, “Good just keep your private life private.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Spencer came back with one of his crisp white shirts and his face was dry. The team enveloped him in separate hugs before letting him stand next to their boss again. The noise from the interrogation room interrupted the quiet moment. Papers and the pen flew off the table and the agent sent in to deliver the papers managed to pick them all up and put them back in front of Haley with two female agents holding her arms even though she was still handcuffed to the table. 

Aaron and everyone watched as Haley signed all the papers she needed to and then the agents led her out to be booked and charged. Aaron and Spencer managed to somehow link their fingers together without alerting everyone and they drew silent comfort from the other. They knew they had a long road ahead of them but together they would survive and be stronger for it - Jack would need them to be.


End file.
